Fated
by Dragon night furry
Summary: Kedua sahabat harus menghadapi takdir yang sudah terlukis semenjak 1000 tahun lalu. Batu yang telah disegel akhirnya kembali hadir di dalam kehidupan mereka. Persahabatan, air mata, dan rasa cinta yang selama 1000 tahun lalu akhirnya akan diselesaikan di masa sekarang. Tetapi, apakah benar-benar bisa terselesaikan atau takdir memang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpisah? SasuNaru


Bulan yang solid bersinar menerangi dua sosok yang bersiap mengerahkan segala kekuatan yang ada untuk saling menghancurkan.

Sosok di ujung tebing sebelah kanan berdiri dalam postur tenang. Jubah panjangnya yang bernuansa dasar putih dengan motif api pada bagian bawahnya telah terpecik darah. Penampilan luarnya memang terlihat kokoh, tapi sebenarnya ia telah mengerahkan semua kekuatannya.

Sosok ini tersenyum pasrah dan letih. "Apakah memang harus seperti ini, Sasuke?"

"Ini akan menjadi hari penentuan…" Sasuke mengangkat pedangnya. Seluruh tubuh, permukaan kulit telah tergores oleh luka. Salahkan jurus mantan sahabatnya jika ingin!

Mata biru Naruto meredup sayu. Di balik senyum hambarnya dia mengangkat pedang layaknya Sasuke ke atas setinggi-tingginya. Berasal dari ujung pedang Naruto pusaran angin melesat ke langit, seakan-akan ingin mencakar memupuskan sinar bulan yang cahayanya begitu mempesona malam—tidak cocok sebagai saksi bisu pertikaian antara dua kubu.

"Aku tidaklah ingin melakukan ini!" gumam Naruto tanpa daya.

"Bila ini bermasalah untukmu, maka salahkan takdir."

Walau rahangnya mengeras, Sasuke terus menatap lawannya. Dicengkramnya pedang di tangan, siap diayunkan untuk menebas sosok yang kini berlari ke arahnya. Ia tidak akan makhluk yang menjadi musuhnya ini menapakkan kaki di dataran miliknya.

Di saat langkah Naruto menuju Sasuke, sesaat dirinya bimbang; perlukah kami bertikai? Hanya karena ini… sesuatu yang sudah menjadi takdir? Haruskah Naruto memberikan kekuatan klannya agar klan Uchiha terbebas dari kutukannya? Tapi, bagaimana jika mereka malah menyerang balik?

Naruto dan Sasuke sebagai keturunan klan Uchiha dan Uzumaki haruskah berperang seperti nenek moyang? Apakah tidak ada hidup selain berperang?

Berusaha mengabadikan momen yang tersisa, Naruto melempar pandangannya sesaat ke atas, langkahnya terhenti sesaat. Tidak sanggup lagi melawan mantan sahabatnya. Ia menatap pepohonan yang tumbuh subur dan rindang di sekitar tebing, ke langit biru yang melukis berjuta mimpi dan harapan. "Sungguh ini sangat menyedihkan," bisiknya.

"Takut melawanku, Naruto?" Sasuke tidak mendengar bisikan Naruto. Ia, sesuai karakteristik klannya sebagai perusak, sudah tidak tahan untuk segera menyudahi semua ini, menghabisi lawannya dalam sekali tebasan. "Bau darahmu mengalir demikian. Ini ganjaran apabila kau bermain-main dengan klanku."

_Tidak pernah_, batin Naruto seraya mendongak. Sosok Sasuke yang melompat tinggi terlihat sebagai titik hitam semakin lama semakin besar, mendekat ke arahnya.

_Aku tidak pernah bermain-main. Perasaan ini murni—cinta ini murni! Tapi bagaimana caranya aku mengungkapkan cinta menjijikan seperti ini?_

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Untuk kebaikan semuanya, aku akan mengakhiri penderitaan ini, Sasuke."

Naruto memproklamirkan kata-kata terakhirnya dengan percaya diri. dan air mata berlinang.

Tepat ketika dua figur kesatria tangguh ini bersatu, saling menancapkan senjata mereka, seberkas kilat menyambar di tengah-tengah, membuat suasana malam yang gelap bermandikan cahaya bulan menjadi putih membutakan untuk beberapa saat.

Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak sempat bereaksi maupun berteriak. Keduanya menghilang tidak berbekas. Apa yang tersisa di tempat pijakan terakhir adalah batu biru berukiran lambang Uchiha, dan batu kuning berukiran lambang Uzumaki. Kedua batu itu berdampingan ketika cahaya kilat masih menyambar di antara dua batu itu, seperti merekam peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi.

Tebing yang menjadi saksi pertarungan dua ksatria itu perlahan membias menjadi kasat mata. Lalu, angin berhembus, berbisik lembut pada pohon-pohon dan binatang yang ketakutan akan entakan tadi.

_Ini adalah bagaimana caranya…._

_Aku mencintaimu…_

_Kita berdua akan melupakan peperangan ini…_

_Dan…_

_Menjadi manusia yang berbeda…._

_Di masa depan, Sasuke. _

* * *

**Fated**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Rat: M**

**Warn: OOC, mature, miss typing, dll.**

**This story isn't for commercial, it's just having fun for me, and if you don't like, back off!  
**

* * *

1000 Tahun kemudian…

Trinittt… Triniiittt…

Naruto terbangun tiba-tiba dan sesaat ia merasa disorientasi. Ruangan di sekitarnya temaram, tapi ia tahu pagi belum juga datang. Ini…. dimana? Ini di tebing? Ini di medang perang? Bukan. Ini kamarnya. Ia yakin begitu; paduan wangi masakan ibunya yang tentunya sedang masak di bawah dengan sedikit aroma baju kotor yang berasal dari cucian tentu itu adalah bau kamar Naruto di pagi hari.

"Naruto, cepat bangun, Nak!" teriak ibunya dari lantai bawah.

"Iya," Naruto berkata dengan nada malas. Ia segera beranjak dari atas kasur menuju kamar mandi.

Setiap hari dalam dua minggu belakangan ini, Naruto selalu pulang di atas jam 10 malam. Untung tubuhnya memiliki stamina yang kuat, sehingga dia tidak mudah terkena serangan flu. Namun, tetap saja rasa ngantuk masih menghampiri dirinya, terlebih akhir-akhir ini dia sering bermimpi aneh. Dia sering bermimpi berdiri di atas tebing, ketika seseorang yang wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya.

Mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi, kan?

Naruto menampar pipinya keras, memilih mengenyahkan segala pemikiran akan mimpi aneh itu. Tidak mungkin ia menjadi manusia kuno yang setiap harinya selalu membawa pedang. Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan kuda, ketika belajar menunggang kuda saja belum pernah. Tidak mungkin dia mengeluarkan kekuatan-kekuatan aneh layaknya karakter game yang sering kali dia mainkan dikala waktu senggang.

"Seharusnya aku bolos saja hari ini," gumam Naruto di depan cermin kamar mandi. "Tugas-tugas kuliah ini pastinya telah membuatku gila hingga sering bermimpi aneh."

Naruto adalah pemuda yang kaya raya, dan dia menyadari itu. Sejak kecil ia hidup di kalangan atas dan itu membuat dekat dengan orang-orang penting di pemerintahan Jepang. Di akibatkan posisi penting keluarganya di pemerintahan, Ayah Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan urusan kenegaraan, sehingga tidak pernah menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan keluarga. Sedangkan ibunya kerap kali harus menemani ayahnya berpegian—dalam urusan negara. Alhasil, kedua orang tuanya hanya mempunya waktu luang untuk Naruto di hari-hari tertentu, misalnya di hari ini. Hari dimana ayah-ibunya baru saja pulang dari luar kota, dan nanti siang pastinya akan pergi lagi—bersama-sama.

"Tidak bisakah ibu dan ayah sehari saja diam di rumah?" Merasa tidak dipedulikan akhirnya Naruto merengek pada orang tuanya di usianya yang ke sembilan belas.

"Kau sudah besar Naruto," Minato tersenyum lembut ke putranya. "Sudah tidak lucu lagi kau merengek seperti ini."

"Jangan bercanda. Jika tidak ada yang memperhatikan aku, lalu siapa lagi yang akan memperhatikan diriku?" Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia mogok makan jika ayah-ibunya tidak mendengarkan permintaan di pagi harinya ini. "Aku ini anak kandung kalian, kan?" Naruto bertanya—semakin kekanak-kanakan.

Kushina dan Minato saling pandang sebelum tertawa mendengar ini. Naruto memang tidak pernah pandang umur, pada kedua orang tua mereka. Sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah jika sudah berada di depan kedua orang tuanya. Namun, jangan harap sikap Naruto yang seperti ini akan ditemukan oleh orang-orang di luar sana. Pemuda Uzumaki ini terkenal dengan wibawa dan perangainya yang dewasa jika bergaul di depan teman-temannya. Bahkan, dia menjadi panutan anak-anak tetangga atas permintaan ibu-ibu mereka.

"Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengajak temanmu untuk menginap disini," Minato memberi usul pada anaknya. "Mungkin kau bisa mengajak Sasuke?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya. "Itupun kalau dia mau."

Minato tersenyum lembut, "Kalian berdua sudah sangat dekat, dan ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menginap disini."

Kening Naruto mengernyit. Sudah lama ia tidak mengajak Sasuke untuk main ke rumahnya. Setelah mereka disibukkan oleh aktivitas kuliah, Sasuke dan Naruto jarang sekali bermain bersama-sama. Mungkin hal ini diakibatkan mata kuliah yang diambil mereka berdua berbeda walaupun satu jurusan. Rasanya jika seperti ini, ide ayahnya bagus. Naruto bisa mengajak Sasuke untuk menonton film terbaru yang akan dipinjamnya, atau bermain game kesukaan Naruto. Setidaknya malam minggu ini tidaklah akan mendapatkan sindiran sebagai 'malam minggu jomblo.'

"Kalau begitu baiklah," Naruto menyetujui ide ayahnya.

Minato dan Kushina saling pandang lagi, mereka berdua tersenyum lembut. Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun mulai menyantap makan pagi mereka ketika Naruto sudah terhanyut dengan nasi goreng buatan ibunya yang rasanya tiada tara enaknya.

.

.

.

"Menginap di rumahmu?"

Sasuke yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu basketnya menoleh ke belakang. Wajah pucat putihnya nampak kemerahan bermandikan keringat. "Nggak apa-apa, nih?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayahku malah yang menyuruhmu untuk bermain ke rumahku." Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, bersemangat. "Kita bisa nonton dan bermain game bersama-sama Sasuke."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, kalem sekali. Mencerminkan pribadi _introvertnya. _"Benarkah? Memangnya film apa yang akan kau pinjam?" tukasnya. Ia bangkit dari jongkoknya. "Aku harap bukan film yang bisa membuatmu takut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi."

Mendengar ejekan menyebalkan Sasuke, Naruto mendengus. "Macam-macam jenis _genrenya_. Kau inginnya apa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke. "—dan aku tidak pernah takut dengan _genre_ horror," secepat kilat Naruto merebut botol air mineral yang hampir diteguk Sasuke, membuat sobatnya ini mengumpat pelan.

"Sebelum ke rumahmu aku ingin ke suatu tempat…," gumam Sasuke, tampak berpikir, mencoba mereka-reka tempat yang ingin dia kunjungi di hari ini. Tampaknya sangat serius.

"Kemana?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Membeli kado untuk ibuku," jawab Sasuke—singkat. Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sore-sore seperti ini memang paling enak jika basket di lapangan kampus. Hampir tiap hari Naruto selalu berkumpul dengan teman-teman sekampusnya yang rata-rata sejurusan. Sekarang cuman beberapa di antara mereka yang tadinya bermain basket yang tersisa, dan salah satunya Naruto, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah pulang setengah jam lalu dengan alasan malam mingguan atau kumpul bersama keluarga.

Sasuke adalah salah satu pemain basket sore ini. Ia adalah sahabat Naruto sejak TK. Seperti biasanya, sehabis pusing dengan urusan kuliah, Sasuke menyempatkan dirinya untuk bermain basket bersama teman-teman seperjuangannya di bangku kuliahan. Sasuke senang berada di antara teman-temannya, namun pada dasarnya ia lebih menikmati acara berduanya bersama Naruto karena dia adalah pribadi yang tidak suka keramaian, kecuali keramaian yang disebabkan oleh Naruto. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke dapat berbaur dengan teman-temannya, namun tidak dapat melebur di dalamnya. Ia hanya menikmati permainan basket, dan cara Naruto bergurau dengan teman-teman lainnya.

Naruto pernah berkata pada Sasuke mengenai pembawaan dirinya, "Heh, Sas! Kamu ganteng sih ganteng, tapi kok kayak orang gagu, ya? Irit banget ngomongnya," yang langsung disambut ledekan teman-temannya.

"Dobe..," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

Mungkin karena Sasuke berada di samping Naruto sehingga teman-teman Naruto pun menjadi temannya. Tetapi, asal tahu saja, satu-satunya orang yang menyukai sikap Sasuke hanyalah Naruto. Hal ini dikarenakan, Sasuke bukan vocal. Ia memang tidak suka berbicara terlalu banyak, namun ia merasa OK aja dengan orang-orang berbicara pada dirinya. Ia lebih banyak bertindak daripada mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak penting. Banyak orang yang tidak menyukai sikap irit kata Sasuke, tetapi bagi Naruto itu adalah sikap yang terlihat sangat baik untuk orang di jaman sekarang. Di jaman orang-orang yang selalu mengumbar janji.

Jam telah menunjukan pukul enam seperempat. Mereka sudah berada di perjalanan menuju tempat Sasuke akan membeli kado. Sepanjang perjalanan, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berbicara. Tampaknya mereka sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersenda gurau, atau mereka sedang menyisakan tenaga mereka untuk berbicara di rumah Naruto hingga larut malam. Sasuke akhirnya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko tua, di tempat yang jauh dari lalu-lalang orang-orang, dan tampaknya toko itu adalah tempat untuk para kolektor barang antik.

"Ibuku menyukai barang-barang antik," kata Sasuke, seperti menjawab keheranan Naruto, ketika mereka masuk ke dalam toko ini. "Jadi, aku akan mencari barang antik yang bagus untuk dijadikan kado ibuku."

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat datang!" penjual toko itu menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sesaat Sasuke mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling toko. Rak-rak kayu berderet ketika benda-benda antik menghiasi dalam rak itu. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap Naruto tertarik dengan isi di dalam toko ini. Begitu berbeda dan bernuansa klasik, ketika cahaya remang-remang lampu kuning mewarnai ruangan. Naruto pun mulai mengitari dan melihat-lihat dalam toko, penasaran. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah benda yang selama ini belum dilihatnya.

Sret!

Sekelebat cahaya putih melewati Naruto.

Naruto menatap heran ke arah cahaya itu pergi. Dia merasa aneh sekali, ketika rasa penasarannya mulai tumbuh. Tadi itu…. apa? Naruto berjalan perlahan ke arah terakhir kali dirinya melihat cahaya. Dia menatap terus ke arah depan tanpa berkedip—takut-takut makhluk anehlah yang tadi melewati dirinya. Mhmmm… bertindak seperti ini benar tidak, ya? Naruto terus melangkah hingga akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah rak tertutup kaca—berbeda dengan rak-rak lainnya.

"Batu yang indah, bukan?" dari arah belakang Naruto terdengar suara wanita, membuat Naruto terkejut.

Naruto menatap ke arah depan. Ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tersenyum ke arah dirinya. Gadis itu menatap Naruto tanpa rasa dosa karena telah mengagetkan pemuda di depannya.

"I—indah..," jawab Naruto dengan ragu.

Di saat rasa terkejutnya mereda, Naruto kembali menatap batu berwarna kuning yang begitu indah di matanya. Batu itu bersinar seperti memanggil dirinya. Ini adalah imajinasi? Kenapa batu itu tampak bercahaya di mata Naruto? Sebenarnya batu apa itu? Apakah Naruto boleh menyentuhnya? Kenapa batu itu dikurung seperti ini?

"Menurut orang-orang batu itu mempunyai daya magis yang sangat besar…," gadis itu menjelaskan. "Energi di dalamnya mengalahkan kekuatan apapun di alam semesta ini," gadis itu tertawa terkikik ketika Naruto dengan serius menyimak perkataan sang gadis, "hahahaha, kau serius sekali mendengarkannya. Itu hanya dongeng, dan mana mungkin orang jaman kita percaya akan hal-hal seperti itu."

"Aku percaya," jawab Naruto spontan.

Gadis itu mengerutkan keningnya, "kau masa per—

"Naruto, ayo!" Sasuke menghentikan pembicaraan di antara Naruto dan gadis berambut merah muda ini.

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Selintas Naruto melihat ke arah batu sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Dia sangat tertarik dengan batu itu. Ia seperti melihat batu itu sebelumnya, tetapi dimana? Ia menghela napas. Sebaiknya dia melupakan hal konyol ini. Mana mungkin dia tergila-gila dengan sebuah batu. Ini adalah hal terbodoh yang dia pikirkan.

"Kau membeli apa untuk ibumu?" Naruto mengalihkan pikirannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Sesekali kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya, "batu..," jawab Sasuke—tenang. "Batu yang sangat indah. Berwarna biru, dengan lambang berbentuk kipas di dalamnya."

Sesaat Naruto terpukau dengan jawaban Sasuke. Ia menganggukan kepala. "Yeah, membayangkannya saja pasti sangat indah," Naruto memuji Sasuke, "kau memang pandai memilih hadiah, tapi sayang malam minggu seperti ini masih jomblo."

"Sialan!" jawab Sasuke dengan tawa yang kali ini cukup keras.

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum selagi melangkahkan kaki menuju ke kediaman Uzumaki tanpa mengetahui takdir masa lalu mulai kembali ke dalam kehidupan baru mereka.

.

.

.

**TBC**


End file.
